Hero of the Shinobi World
by nikkychin7
Summary: Aint telling u :p mostly godlike smart naruto stuff like that. I NEED A BETA BADLY SO IF U R INTERESTED PM ME :) ON HIATUS CAUSE I RAN OUT OF IDEAS
1. Prologue

Hero of the Shinobi World

Short chapter I know, back with an over-powered, godlike Naruto i know... Authors laziness I know... I'm so lazy cause I've accidentally deleted the first version of it and the new one is so much shorter than the last one... Ah I hate myself... T-T

Rate : M again I think

Summary: ... I ain't telling you all

Chapter 1: Prologue

A long time ago, there lived a wandering sage that taught the teachings of peace and an energy named chakra, he was knowned as Rikudo Sennin. Many have followed him but not as loyal as a young girl that has crimson hair and ruby eyes wearing a black kimono with blue fire patterns, who was saved by him from the bandits that kidnaped her

Her name was Aka Mojiretsu. Rikudo grew a somewhat interest in her that he made her into his disciple. Then a monster with 10 tails and an eye that has 9 tomoes appeared and recked havoc across the land. People called it "Jyūbi". Rikudo, who only wanted peace, confronted the beast. He managed to defeat it by sealing its chakra inside him and body in a giant boulder and hid it by sending it towards the sky, thus creating the moon. Knowing that it would reck havoc again, he spilt the chakra into nine and casted a special jutsu. If his successor was found by Mojiretsu then all the tailed beast would be seal inside of him or her, whether if its free nor inside a host.

Mojiretsu always wanted to repay him for what he has done for her and that time has come...

"Mojiretsu... I want you to have this" he said while handing a ring, clear as glass but has the eye of the Jyūbi, a long sword around 130 cm, a necklace with a white glowing crystal, 3 scrolls, big, medium and small, "Rikudo-sama, what's this?" she asked, "The ring's name is 'Roku Pasu', has the power to see the past to the future and it decides who will be my successor if it glows red and purple, but only you and my successor can see the glow. The sword 'Kemono Sureiyā, I've traveled through 2 dimensions to get its power, and the necklace 'Kakusareta Pawā', the ability to hide he user's appearance and power. The three scrolls, the small one, I sealed half of my chakra inside, for a purpose that you will find in the future. The medium one, if you find my successor follow these instructions, and last the big one, has more scrolls inside with the justus around the world, including the ones in the future. I want you to search for the next Rikudo, I know it would take a long time but I have develop a jutsu so you'll live though until you have trained him or her" she nodded, "Now follow me"

She then found herself in a room filled in ancient writing and the center of it was a spiral. Rikudo asked her to sit down on the center. She say down and waited as Rikudo walked behind him and formed a few hand signs, "Hitsuji, inu, tora... Ika ni jōki no kamigami to akuma wa, watashi ni kono-ko wa fumetsu ni suru chikara o fuyo!" he placed his hand on top of her and began to glow a blue-white-ish colour. The process continued until she was glowing, then th writings on the wall began to peel themselves of the wall and encircle them. The writings then covered her body and they sank inside her until it was no more. Then her crimson hair was white as snow and her ruby eyes are the color of sapphire and glowed like fire, "You've done better than I expected... It said it was supposed to be painful as knifes are stabbing you. But you didnt even twitch" he said, "I've encounter something much worse when I'm with those thugs, Rikudo-sama" she said, "I see... Now go, and don't lose them for I've spent an enormously long time to find the materials not to to mention the forging" he said watching her took all the things that he have to her, "I won't, Rikudo-sama. I'll give them to your successor and train until she or he is near or in god level"

2 thousand years have passed since her search had began, but she has not found his successor. She traveled from village to village but no one seemed to interest Roku Pasu. But she never knew that her search had come to an end as she entered a village by the name "Konohagakure" and meet a blonde boy, who was the jinchūriki of Kurama, Kyūbi no Yoko...

I miss the fist one... T-T


	2. Inheritance

Hero of the Shinobi World 2

CHAPTER 2 IS UP AND RUNNING XD

Special thanks to One Warriors 86 for actually liking my story :D This chapter is filled with gratitude

_'...' mental_

"..." speaking

**'...' Kurama talking**

Chapter 2: Inheritance

"So you must be Mojiretsu Shirō, Lord Hokage's been waiting for you. We're very honored to have an immortal and great ninja in our village" said the first gate keeper, "I am only here to look for Rikudo-sama's successor. If he or she is not here then I'm leaving, but if there is you can count me as one of your shinobis, Master Genma" she replied. Then an ANBU appeared and said, "Lady Mojiretsu please allow me to escort you to the office? Most people here in the village have heard of you and they wish to be Rikudo's successor" he said, "Very well, you may"

The ANBU then escorted her to the office, while avoiding the power-crazed people, until a blonde boy with three whiskers each on his cheeks at the aged of four accidentally bumped into her and fell backward, "Ow-ttebayo..." he groaned, she reached out her hand to him and said, "Are you ok?" then suddenly, Roku Pasu began to glow purple and red but no one saw it except for her, or so she thought, "Yeah, I'm fine but why is that ring glowing red and purple?" he asked, she then wanted to explain but was cut of by the ANBU, "Hey kid! Get away from her! She's an important guest of Hokage-sama!" he yelled, "Dont worry, at least let me help him up" he grabbed his hand and pulled him of the ground, but she felt a presence inside the boy that said, **'Mojiretsu?'**, 'Wait... Kurama!? Where is your yin chakra? How did it happened and did you know this boy is Rikudo-samas successor!?' she asked him quickly until he didnt quite understand her,** 'Talk later, after you meet the old man'** then the boy just left.

"Just ignore him, Lady Mojiretsu. That 'boy' has Kyūbi", he said coldly, and she was angered with this, "Let me tell you a short story. During my life with Rikudo-sama, I was friends with all the tailed beast. And if you ever insult them again, I would rip you to shreds within mere second" she said, glaring at him. He didn't say another word for those cold blue fiery eyes of hers glared at him and they continued their way, _'Accidentally... Of course! Why didn't I thought about that?'_

-:-:-:-:Office:-:-:-:-

"Oh, Lady Mojiretsu. It's good to have you here, I hoped your journey is well" he said while smoking, "Could you tell the ANBU to give us some private time? Just for you and me" she said, "Very well. You heard the lady, give us some space" he said, talking to no one until four ANBU appeared from the shadows left them alone, "Come sit My Lady, and have some tea" he said, offering her and himself for some tea. She then sat down on a chair in front of his desk and said, "Hokage-sama, My search is finally complete" in a dull tone, Hizuren almost chocked on his tea while staring at her dumbfounded

"... For two thousand years have passed, my journey ends in Konoha" , "So... Who is it?" he asked, "On my way here, I bumped into a blond boy with whiskeres. Do you know who he is?" she asked, but only found a wide-eyed Hokage in front of her . After a few minutes of silence, he spoke, "Fortunately, I know that boy... But I've never thought that he'll be the one who would save the whole world... " , " So you know who he is? Because I shall start his training right away" , "His name is Naruto Uzumaki, son of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze and the Red Bloody Habenero, Kushina Uzumaki. As you know the Uzumakis are now disbanded, only a few survivors are alive. Him being one of them and he is Kyūbi's Jinch-", "Kurama, Kyūbi's name is Kurama... And somehow... That makes perfect sense! No wonder Roku Pasu seemed interested" she clapped her hands, "What does? And do all tailed beast have names?" he asked in curiosity, " Yes, and it makes sense because Lady Mito was the Shodaime's wife which make her also a Senju, and the Senjus ancestor is the youngest son of Rikudo-sama!"

"Are you going to train him now?" he asked, "Now is better than later, the world would collapse anytime soon! I must find that boy, but before that can you find me a house?" she said with a hint of enthusiasm, "And don't let anyone know about this, for many people want him dead" she then rushed out of the office to find the boy, "Hokage-sama, what's going on? Why is she running like a mad man?" asked a silver haired Jonin, "Everything is fine... Her search is over, she has found the next Rikudo Sennin" he explained, "WHAT!? W-Who is it!?" he asked, " But you have to promise not to tell anyone first" he nodded, "It's your sensei's son"

-:-:-:-:Park:-:-:-:-

Naruto sat on the swing, feeling lonely as usual, with people avoiding him... Until Mojiretsu came, "Huh? Aren't you the lady from before?" he asked her, "Yes, Naruto. My name is Mojiretsu Shirō" she introduced herself as she walked closer to him and sat on the other swing, "Why are you here?" he asked with a hint of worry, "Naruto you've heard of my travels while finding the next hero right?" he nodded, "My journey has come to an end, the person that I've been looking for is you" his eyes were widen shocked as she said her last words from that sentence, "W-Why? Why me of all people?" he asked, she then pulled the ring of her right ring finger and show it to him, the ring began to glow again

"This ring, decided you to be the next hero, it only allows me and the chosen one to see the glowing light, no one else except you and me. Now wear it" she gave him the ring and he put it on his right ring finger. The ring was big but it then shrank to his finger, it then began to glow brighter until its white and in his head he then has the memories from the time of Rikudo Sennin to a prediction in the future with him being the Lord of all villages, "W-why do I have these strange v-visions?" he asked rubbing his head, "The visions you see are the past and the future, can you remember what happened four years ago? On your birthday?", he began to think, "I saw... The Yondaime Hokage crying I front of me, saying 'I'm a dad now!' does that mean I-" unable to continue she just nodded her head," But why?"

"Try to remember again" he then remembered, "A masked man attacked us and took me as hostage, m-mom was kidnapped and d-" , it felt odd saying the word mom and dad since they were both dead when he was born, "d-dad, Yondaime Hokage, fought with the man. And the man controlled Kyūbi-" , "Kurama" , "They have names?" , "You remembered all of their names if you think back" she explained, he continued, "Then dad release the genjutsu and mom and dad... They... They-" he couldn't continue of what he saw in his memory, he began to cry as both his parents said they're last word to him and died in front of him.

He cried, and she comfort him getting off the swing and hugged him, "Naruto, it's ok. Do you remembered the word that you miss the most from them?" se asked him, "A-Aishiteru..." , "Good, did they do something before they die?" , "T-they... seal their... chakra inside... m-me", "And you can still meet them" she said pulling away from him and give him a big smile. His eyes brighten with joy, "R-Really!? How-ttebayo!?" he asked, "Meet me tomorrow at the training field. I'm not just going to show you, I'm going to train you to save the world" , "That's a bit to big for me to do-ttebayo..." he said, a bit scared, "Rikudo-sama wants me to train you and I shall. What about if I adopt you as a younger brother?" she asked, " WHAT!? YOU'RE GONNA DO THAT FOR ME!?" he yelled, obviously surprised and excited, "Of course, you are a hero after all. Why dont you move to my house and leave yours?" she asked, "I was kicked out of the orphanage, saying that they don't have the money to _'pay'_ for me" he explained, "Come on, let's go to my house. Okay?" she reached out her hand and he grabbed it, unwilling to let it go.

-:-:-:-:Mojiretsu's house:-:-:-:-

"Here we are, home sweet home" she said, unlocking the door. Her house was simple. The bedroom was on the right side of the door and also the guest room, the kitchen was across the bed room, the bathroom was at the far back and the living room in the middle, "You can sleep where ever you want, ok?" he nodded and went to the guest room, "Oh, after training tomorrow I'll buy you new cloths but you have to transform so we can actually buy them" , "Haha... Good point. Well, g'night"

-:-:-:-:Midnight:-:-:-:-

Naruto lay in his bed, having another nightmare about the whole village torturing him until one decided to kill him.

"_Let's just kill the demon!" one yelled, "YEAH!" the rest yelled. Then a man bought a knife to an injured and tied Naruto, "PLEASE DON'T!" , "LIKE WE'LL EVER LISTEN TO YOU!" the man raised his knife and aimed for his heart until-_

He woke up sweating and panting. He touched his heart, hoping it was still beating, _'I'm alive... Wait, where am I?_' he asked himself until the memories of Mojiretsu came in his head, _'Oh, right... I'm adopted as he brother'_ remembering her words last evening, he went to her room and carefully opened the door, " Big sis Mojiretsu?" she woke up and saw Naruto at the door, "Naruto, please just call me Shirō" she yawned, "Can I sleep with you?" he asked, she frowned, "Nightmares?" he nodded, feeling sympathy to him, she moved to the left and patted the right side of the bed, "Here" he quickly went to her bed and laid down, "Big sis Shirō?" , "Hmm?" , "Thanks..." with that he fell asleep, _'Imagine... Four years of torture and despair... It must have been terrible...'_

To be continued

IF U WANT MORE REVIEW PLEASE! :D

And thanks again One Warriors 86 :D


	3. Meeting

Hero of the Shinobi World 3

And TNX itachi mr yolk for being my very 1st reviewer :D it made me happy

I forgot the disclaimer: MANY GREAT MANGA ARTIST! (Kishimoto-sensei, Kubo-sensei, Hiro-sensei, Kentaro-sensei, Rumiko-sensei,I ONLY OWN SOME PLOTS AND AKA MOJIRETSU/MOJIRETSU SHIRO

P.S. Itachi mr yolk, this chapter is my gratitude for your kind reviews :D i also cut the training part (c 4) a lot cause its boring like hell :p

**'...' tailed beast talking**

Chapter 3: Meeting

Naruto woke up with a yawned a streched his arms,_ 'Big sis Shirō must be in the bathroom'_ he got out of bed and out of the room to see her cooking eggs and toasting bread, "Naruto, come. Have breakfast" she said to him, he sat on the chair and ate the food in front of him," Naruto, after you finished breakfast, take a bath. I already bought clothes from the store before so change into them and we'll head to the training fields, WITHOUT people seeing us" she emphasized the word without for a reason, "Ok, big sis Shirō" , "Naruto, don't be so formal, just calling me Shirō us already enough" he smiled and nodded. He then took a shower and changed into his new cloths. Its a white T-shirt and light blue shorts, "Shirō-chan, don't you have any orange?" he asked, "I only have one, but that's for a surprise after you completed the ritual" he explained, "W-What r-ritual?" he asked, worried, "The ritual will not hurt you, Naruto. Although in the scroll it says it transformed you and give you more power" she explained, "Oh really? That sounds awesome! C'mon, Shirō-chan, let's go-ttebayo!"

-:-:-:-:On the way:-:-:-:-

"You ok back there?" she asked him while she jumped from roof to roof, "Yeah, I'm ok. Can you go any faster, Shirō-chan?" , "Sure"

-:-:-:-:Training field:-:-:-:-

"Ok, then. Let's see here..." she re-read the scroll once again to checked.

_First, draw a circle with a triangle inside and an upside down triangle, from powder_

_Second, put candles on each of the edges_

_Third, the chosen one sat crossed styled in the middle_

_Fourth, the smallest scroll in front of him or her_

_Fifth, perform these hand seals tora, inu, mi, u, ushi, tatsu, uma, ne, tora_

_Sixth, release the seal on the scroll using blood and let it flow into the successors body,_

_Seventh, make sure the other tailed beast at are able to get inside of the chosen one by mentally talking to them and direct them to the body_

_Eighth, the successor must meditate, put the right hand above the left, joined the two thumbs and right point finger together while the rest of the right finger follow the curve, checked_

_Nineth, say these words:_

_Jōki no kamigami wa, kaki no akuma to ningen no wa sekai o sukuu mono to yi o hakken shita. Roku Pasu no tsugi no kenjin ga eraba remashita! Watashi wa, kono shōnen no jinsei o kaeru chikara o ataeru!_

_Then your done_

"It is time... tora, inu, mi, u, ushi, tatsu, uma, ne, tora! Jōki no kamigami wa, kaki no akuma to ningen no wa sekai o sukuu mono to yi o hakken shita. Roku Pasu no tsugi no kenjin ga eraba remashita! Watashi wa, kono shōnen no jinsei o kaeru chikara o ataeru!"

She then opened the scroll and bit her thumb to draw blood and drew the kanji "Kai" in the middle, than chakra began to appear from the scroll and burned the powder until non is left. The chakra then seemed to be absorbed by Naruto.

-:-:-:-:Somewhere in Sunagakure:-:-:-:-

A boy with red hair was crying and said, "I-I wish this thing would just disappear!" then he began to glow yellow light, '**So... That girl Mojiretsu finally found the old mans successor..."** said a voice inside the boy, "W-Whats happening!?"

-:-:-:-:Somewhere in Kirigakure:-:-:-:-

The Yondaime Mizukage and a man named Utakata were having a spar until a grey light from the Mizukage and a sapphire light from Utakata, "What's happening!?" yelled Yagura, "Legend has it that there is a girl name Mojiretsu Shirō, who was the Rikudo's student have lived until today in search for the next sage. But I never thought it was true until now" said Utakata, "So that means we'll be dead soon huh?" , '**No you aren't...'** said a voice inside Yagura, '**Old man Rikudo used a jutsu on us to become the Jinchūriki of his descendant, without killing our current host'** said a voice inside Utakata, '**We've finally found you...'**

-:-:-:-:Somewhere near Iwagakure:-:-:-:-

Roshi and Han have just returned from their mission until they started to glow a red light from Roshi and a white light from Han, "So, the legend is true after all... " said Roshi, "Yes... I bet the other Jinchūrikis are freaking out..."

-:-:-:-:Somewhere in Kumogakure:-:-:-:-

B is rapping and Yugito sensed something's wrong. They too appeared surprised by a purple light from B and dark blue from Yugito, "What's happening yo?" said/rapped B, **'The successor of Rikudo... So Mojiretsu finally done it...'** said, a voice inside Yugito, '_Successor of Rikudo!?'_

-:-:-:-:Somewhere in Takigakure:-:-:-:-

"Humans... They sicken me", said Fu, '**But you're a human too'** said a voice inside her, "You mean used to be" , **'Do you want your life back?'** she nodded, **'Then today's your lucky day! Cause I have a feeling I'll be pulled out of your body in 3, 2, 1...'** Fu then glowed, a green light, to be precise, "Eh!? Chomei! What's happening!?" she furiously asked him, **'Ever heard of the "Wandering Disciple" ?'** she nodded, '**There's your answer...**'

-:-:-:-:Training Field:-:-:-:-

_'Can you all hear me?'_ asked Mojiretsu to all the tailed beast mentally, **'Yes...'** they all said,_ 'Good. The chosen one is in Konoha's training field, that is all I can say'_

Across the land, the tailed beast was released into a ray, gathering around Konoha as the sky darken. Then they drop, landing and crashing into Naruto.

-:-:-:-:Inside Naruto's mind:-:-:-:-

"Kurama... Where is your Yin chakra?" asked a man, **"The Yondaime Hokage sealed it with the Reaper Death seal jutsu... He was also sealed with it. And sealed his own and his wife's chakra inside this boy"** he said, "That explained why there are four different chakras inside him. Maybe I'll pay a visit to them"

Minato and Kushina founded themselves standing on an invisible floor where everything is white, "M-Minato! What's happening!? Surely Naruto isn't releasing the eight-tail while trying to control its chakra!" she asked but was answered by Rikudo, "I'm the one who summoned you here" , "Who are you and what do you want with our son?" asked Minato, in his battle stance," I'm known as Rikudo Sennin, and your boy, however, is my descendant" he said earning shocked faces

"How are-Never mind, your eyes are proof that you are Rikudo" said Minato as he saw his Rinnegan, "As you can see, your son is destined to save the wor-", he was cut of by Minato, "See? I told you he'll save the world!" he said cheerfully, "Yes, you did, dear. Yes, you did"

Rikudo sweatdropped a little and said, "Yondaime Hokage... I asked you to unseal Kurama's Yin chakra from the Reaper" said Rikudo, "Why do you want that?" asked Minato, "For a lot of reason, saving the world is one of them" , "But you can't release the Reaper's seal, it's impossible" said Kushina, but what she got from Rikudo however, was a smirk, "Nothing is impossible if you don't try, can you tell me what are the hand seals?" he asked him, "Mi, i, hitsuji, u, inu, ne, tori, uma, and mi. But how are you going to release it with this?" asked Minato, but Rikudo was unable to answer him as he reverse the hand seals. Then an angle appears behind him, it wore the same robe that the reaper wore and had white, long hair, a more pleasant face a women to be exact, held a long sword and had a soul that appeared to be the Yondaime's and Kurama's chakra tied together

"Whoa... Is this what happened when the seals are reverse?" Asked Kushina, "Yes, the only risk that the jutsu has is that if you use it, you will lose all of your abilities as a ninja however I'm nothing more than a conscience so it won't affect me... Now to release the both of your souls" the angle then raised her sword and cut the ropes that bond them together. Minato's soul vanished but Kurama's chakra went back to its body. Then the white place is gone and went back to the sewer, **"Old man... Did you release my yin chakra from that accursed repear?"** Kurama asked him, "I just did, and who are you calling old!?" said Rikudo. Minato and Kushina just watched as Kurama and Rikudo argued like father and son

"Um... Excuse me? Please don't fight, if you're not going to stop I'm going to use force" asked Kushina, trying to be nice and break the feud. The Yondaime Hokage mouthed Rikudo,_ 'Better listen to or else you're dead'_ , "O-ok... I'll give you some of my chakra so you won't waste yours to meet your son" said Rikudo trying to change the subject, "Do you know how old is he?" asked Minato, "Around four to five, it's better than ten or twenty"

-:-:-:-:Somewhere near the sewer-seal... Thingy majic XD:-:-:-:-

Naruto appeared in a sewer like place, '_This must be the place where Kurama is sealed'_ he thought to himself. Remembering what's inside his memory, he then walked towards a giant cage only to find someone waiting for him, "So you are my descendant? I must admit you are much younger than I expected to meet but I'm not complaining" he said, "You must be... Rikudo Sennin..." said Naruto with a hint of shockness in his voice, "Yes, I am. I sealed half of my chakra into a scroll, in order to help you in your training. I've also found these two" he pointed towards a man and a women beside him, "Hello, Naruto..." the man with a cape said, "Y-Y-Yondaime... Hoka...ge" , "Yes, Naruto. He is" said the woman with long red hair, "Naruto, I understand that you are angry with me... You can hurt me if that will lift the burden a bit" he closed his eyes to await the boys punch with never came. But instead, the boy ran towards them and hugged them as tight as possible while crying, "I-I've... always wanted... to see you-ttebayo..." , "-Ttebayo... You really are our son..." Minato and Kushina then hugged their son like they aren't letting him go, no matter what. Rikudo just watched them, with a smile on his face, '_Its best if I give them time y'know, Kurama?'_ he mentally asked the fox, '**_I never thought this boy would be your descendant, however...'_**

They then let go of him, "Hei, can I ask a question?" he asked his parents, "Of course, you're our son after all" said Minato, "Is your chakra draining? After its all gone, you're going to leave again, aren't you?" he asked with sadness in his voice, "Rikudo-sama gave us his chakra so we won't disappear just ye-" he was cut of by Rikudo, "Actually, I'm planing to revive the both of you back to your world" he said casually, earning widen eyes and a dumbfounded family, "Y-You can... do that-ttebane?" asked Kushina, "Yes, I can. Without any human sacrifice"

"Kushina... Do you know what this means?" asked Minato excitedly, "I-I never thought... I never thought this day would come!" she cried and hugged their small family once again, "But there is, a however" they let go and Minato asked, "And the however?" , "With the chakra that you sealed inside of the boy, I'm afraid when you're revived you will not have the ability to fight again" he explained, "It doesn't matter... As long as we can be with Naruto I don't care" said Kushina, "As do I" said Minato

"I'm glad..." said Rikudo smiling at them, "Why?" they asked," I'm glad you two care more about your family than your own power... I just wished my family is like yours" he explained with a bit of sadness. Their conversation was interrupted by eight cages appearing next to Kurama's cage, **"So they've come..."** said Kurama. Then all the beast appeared within their cage, "Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyūki, and Kurama... It is time for us to merge with the boy. Minato, Kushina... I ask you to leave him for a while" they nodded and move away form Naruto. The nine cages are now opened and the beasts surrounded them. Rikudo the said, "Tengokutodjigoku de oni de no kami wa, watashi ni ima o kiku! Sore wa issho ni māji shi, nikushimi, kanashimi to kyōki kara kono sekai o sukuu mono to atarashī hīrō o sakusei suru tame no jikandesu! Watashi wa, kono shōnen no jinsei o kaeru chikara o ataeru!"

The beasts and Rikudo then turned into a ball of light, each were different colors surrounding Naruto. Slowly, but surely he then began to glow until Minato and Kushina couldn't see him. As the light began to fade, all tailed beast retuned to their normal form and went back to their own cages, revealing an adult like Naruto with long spiky hair like Jiraya's, his whiskers thicken to that similar of a fox, his voice as deep as his fathers and has the eyes of the Jyūbi's. Like the Rinnegan, but has nine tomoe's each in one eye like the Sharingan and the muscles of the Byakugan, right eye purple and left red,"N-Naruto?" asked his mom, "I'm still me... Even though I look different" he smiled to them, "But where's Rikudo?" Minato asked, "He's now in my head, became a conscience. I have his knowledge of everything, but I have to train to master them all" explained Naruto, "Naruto, do you know how to revive people?" they asked, he just nodded.

-:-:-:-:Outside his mind:-:-:-:-

Mojiretsu only watched him as he transformed into an adult. He opened his eyes to find everything looking weirder than usual, "Well done, Naruto. You earn yourselve a reward" she grabbed her bag ad pulled ou a black shirt, cream-colored trousers, black ninja sandals and cape that looked like the Yondaime's cape except the color is orange, had black flames at the bottom and at the back, the kanji "Naruto Uzumaki" was imprinted, "Shirō-chan! Does that mean I-" she nodded. He happily took his new outfit from her, "Naruto, you also deserve these, the sword's name is Kemono Sureiyā, Rikudo-sama traveled though dimensions to obtain its power, this necklace is named Kakusareta Pawā, you must wear it at all times so you won't attract attention of others, like your appearance and godlike powers. Don't lose it, Rikudo-sama personally made it for you" she explained, "Thanks... It's a great honor to have... all of... _THIS_" he emphasized the word "this", "Hey, Naruto? What about you give your new dojutsu a name?" she asked, "Hm... What about the 'Miragan'?" he asked, "That's a great name, now ready to revive your parents?" , "Oh yeah I will!" he reply her, excitedly, _'Do as I say, ok? Now find a body that would make a good medium like a doll or a puppet' said a voice in his head_

_'R-Rikudo-sama!?' , 'Wait, you can hear him?_' asked Naruto, '_Of course, he is my master after all'_ she said, "Ok then let's find 2 dolls" said Mojiretsu, "I think I'll just stay here, cause the villager might wanna kill me like since I was born" , "Ok, then"

-:-:-:-:10 minutes later:-:-:-:-

"Really? A bunny and a teddy bear?" asked Naruto, looking at the white stuffed rabbit and a brown teddy bear, "I can't help it! No matter how tough I acted, I'm still a girl!" she protested, '_Dad, is it ok with you?_' he asked his dad, _'... I have to admit its cute... And you should thank her for at least giving you something other than nothing, right?'_ he said, '_He's right, Naruto_' said his mom, '_Fine, we'll use those_', "So what did they say?" asked Mojiretsu , "They said yes so might as well use Gedo now"

"Let's see... Hitsuji, mi... Gedo: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu!" then a medium-sized Jigoku no Õ appeared from the ground and 2 souls came out and went into the doll, "Not our usually style but it'll do" said Minato in the teddy bear, "But at least we can still be with Naruto, right Minato?" asked Kushina in the bunny, "Yep, sure is" , "Naruto, now let's begin your training. Start with your aiming practice" said Mojiretsu, "Naruto, who's this?" they asked, "My adopted sister! We'll make a good little family with her right?" , "So you've been taking care of Naruto while we're gone?" asked Kushina, she nodded, "Then welcome to the family!"

IF U WANT MORE REVIEW PLZ XD


	4. Training Time

Hero of the Shinobi world 4

Warning: authors laziness :p oc death, meaning Mojietetsu died, crossovers, stuff like that time skip

Chapter 4: Training Time

_'I think it's better if we go to another dimension for that'_ said Rikudo, "Oh, dimension traveling... I like it" said Naruto, "Eh? Is that even possible?" asked Kushina, "Yeah, Rikudo said that the hand seals are hitsuji, saru and a special seal that only needed to combine both of your forefingers and fold the others" he explained, then did the hand seals, "Um, Naruto? Aren't we supposed to-" Minato was cut as the 4 of them disappeared

-:-:-:-:Train's House:-:-:-:-

Train was drinking some milk until the 4 of them appeared in front of him, "Who the hell are you guys?" he asked, '_Train... It has been a while my friend'_ said Rikudo, _'Eh? Rikudo? So you've found your successor?_' , '_Yes, the boy need some aiming practice and the only one that I can thing of someone thats really good that this type of of attack is you'_ explained Rikudo, '_Heh, fine. I guess I do owe you somekind of debt'_ he replied, "Ok, kid. Let's start your training" , "Eh? How did you know I wanted to train?" asked Naruto, "Old man Rikudo, here" he tossed him a gun and Naruto caught it, "What's this?" he asked, examining the gun, "It's called a gun. And it's really useful because it instantly kills your enemy, if it hits" he explained, "Now to show you how to handle a gun", Train then began to explained,"Oh! Ok, so the ones that you shoot with is called a bullet but there's a limited supply for it, and this thing is what you press to shoot, right?" asked Naruto, Train just nodded and leads them to the roof. Train then arranged some cans, bottles and a machine that moves targets, "Now try and shoot those cans over there" Naruto then try and shoot the cans, but only got half of them, "Not bad... If you keep this up you'll be a master in just 3 days"

-:-:-:-:3 days later:-:-:-:-

Naruto was avoiding Train's bullets as he try and shoot the remaining targets. With only 10 seconds left on the clock, Naruto shoot the last target and succeeded, "Yeah! I did it!" he cheered happily, "Whoa... This kid is good, but I guess it's time to say good bye. Here" he gave Naruto a gun that is similar like his own with a special feature, it has a number 10 on it, instead of gold it used diamonds and instead of ordinary metal it used platinum and some bullets, "I named this gun Zeus, because the one that I have is named Hades. I made it myself just a few years ago and I want you to have it. Its hell on earth if your enemy meets you with the gun, and I only can supply you a year of bullets for now. Come to me again of you ran out, kay? And don't you even dare to lose it or break it... Not even a scratch, I stole the platinum and the diamond from some rich guy who wanted nothing but the world, but I killed him. It took me at least 2 hours to find them and 4 hours to get outside again without being seen at his mansion. Not to mention on making making it" , "Roger that, Train. So whats next?" , '_Next is your Taijutsu, and we're going another dimension"_ with that he performed seals and the 4 of them disappeared again, "The boy's strong... Naruto Uzumaki, I'll remember that name... Do you think he'll be alright... Saya?"

-:-:-:-:Somewhere in Ba Sing Se:-:-:-:-

"Is that supposed to be me?" Zuko asked, "Of course it is! Don't you even recognize yourself!?" asked Sokka who was really offended, "Maybe it's because of your crappy drawing"

Outside, Aang and Katara ware about to kiss until the 4 of them show up, "Gah! So much for some alone time..." said Aang, '_Ah, my good friend Aang. I need you to do something for us'_ said Rikudo, '_Rikudo? It's been a while since we last meet, so what's this favor?'_ , '_Train the boy, I don't know what element but if he can do all 4 train him the rest'_ he said, '_Are you kidding? Mastering the others would be harder than the 4, energy bending especially!' ,_ "Aang, who are these people?" asked Katara, "Remember that Rikudo guy we meet after Zuko joined us?" she nodded, "One of them may be here to train cause he said the chosen one will appear or something like that" , "Ok, just how many worlds did he visited? Thousands of them that's why he knows everyone!" said an irritated Naruto, "So you must be his successor then, my name is Aang and I'll be your teacher for the time being" he said, kindly, "Hai, my names Naruto" he shook hands

Inside, was a bit chaotic as the group argued and critizing Sokka's drawing, "Hey, guys!" said Aang, "**SHUT THE HELL UP!**" they all said, "And who's them?" asked Sokka, "Remember Rikudo? He founded his successor and it's this boy and I need you all to help me train him tomorrow" he explained, "Train him bending? Sure why not, he did gave us some advices and predictions, but let's test him first. Which element is he" said Zuko, "Right, I'll get the water, fan, candle and a match and a rock" Said Sokka

-:-:-:-:10 minutes later:-:-:-:-

"What took you so long?" asked Toph, "Well SORRY for being late because of that" he said sarcastically, "Here, stand in front of this table...", he paused to know his name, "Naruto", "Naruto, stand here" said Zuko, then he put all of them on the table, Zuko's view from left to right was the fan, rock, water and a burning candle, "Let's see what we got" they were surprised at the reactions of the elements, it seemed they all moved, "Aang... Did we just found out the next Avatar?" asked Toph, '_The next Avatar is a girl named Korra but don't tell them that just yet'_ said Rikudo, '_I heard you...'_ said Aang, "Ok, as promised if he had all the elements we have to teach him the others" explained Aang, "Say what? Blood, metal, lightning AND energy!?" Asked Katara, "Yeah, we'll start with air tomorrow", "Let's get some rest, Naruto" said Minato, "Whoa! A talking doll!" yelled Sokka, "He's my dad! Not a doll! Even though he has the doll's body but he has a soul!" protested Naruto, "What!? That's your DAD!?" Sokka yelled again until he was blood-bended by Katara to his room, "Ok, let's rest"

Naruto then began his training with Aang, only to master air in 3 days, Zuko, who taught him fire and lava (They accidentally made the volcano erupted due to their training) and his uncle, Iroh who taught him lightning in 5 days, Toph, earth and metal 3 days and Katara in a week, water and blood. They also made Sokka do the Hakka and Gangnam style dancing in front of the city of Basing Se (using blood-bending of course). Having master the arts of all in his sleeves, he was ready to energy bend but Aang was worried if he truly can muster the art or not... Not to mention Avatar State.

'_He can always train the knowledge that you can give to him'_ said Rikudo, _'Oh yeah...'_ , "Change of plans, I'll just give you this" he touched his head as his arrow began to glow, his eyes also glowed, "There, the knowledge of energy-bending is now in your head. That means your training here is complete" Said Aang, "So that means we're going back home right?" asked Naruto, "Not yet. We're going to another world to practice your kenjutsu" Said Mojiretsu, "And which world would that be?" , _'That would be the world where Inuyasha and Ichigo lives. After that we'll go to where Makarov lives to learn magic. It will be useful for you as you reserve your magic powers after your chakra is completely drained. Then go to where Orochi lives so you'll grow smarter_' said Rikudo, "So you're going now? Then please receive these gifts from us" said Aang as he gave him a copy of his staff, a water bag from Katara, a copy boomerang from Sokka, dual swords from Zuko and 4 meteorite bracelets from Toph, "Knock'em dead, Blondie" she raised her fist, "Don't call me that" but he returned the bump, "And thanks for everything guys" he formed hand signs and the 4 of them disappeared, "Did you just have him your swords?" asked Aang, "I don't need them anymore, and I know he already has a sword but something tells me that the more weapons he has the more he'll grow stronger" he said, smirked a little.

-:-:-:-:Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's fight:-:-:-:-

"Bakusaiga!" a yellow flash from the sword aimed towards Inuyasha as he dodge it, "Not bad but what about this, Meido Zangetsuha!" yelled Inuyasha until the 4 of them appeared between them, "WHOA!" Naruto grabbed his parents and he and Mojiretsu jumped to safety before Inuyasha's Meido hit them, "Huh? Who're you?" asked Inuyasha, '_Hello dog breath, long time no see_' said Rikudo, '_Eh? That annoying way of saying... Old man Rikudo?'_ thought Inuyasha, '_Why do people calls me an old man now!? Anyway I want you to train him on how to use a sword with your brother'_ said Rikudo, "Ugh... Your successor, huh? Fine. Yo Sesshomaru! Old man Rikudo wants us to train that brat over there" he said pointing towards Naruto, "Hey!" he protested, "Hmph... And why should I train a human?" he asked, '_I dare say that he is indeed a demon, Sesshomaru'_ said Rikudo, "Oh? A demon in a human form? Then what type of Demon are you child?" he asked Naruto, "Um... I'm not sure what I am since I have 9 demons inside me and if I combine all of them then I'll be able to make waves and destroy a full sized mountain with just a wipe of one of my tails" he explained, "And I might want to tell you that I am indeed a fast learner. I learned how to fight with my fists and kicks in just 10 days" he said, "Ok, then. If you're a fast learner as you say you are, you'll master my techniques in just 5 days tops. Now let's start with 'Wind Scar' its the easiest one I got, now first you-"

-:-:-:-:5 days later:-:-:-:-

"Meido Zangetsuha!" another dimension was opened with a black background and stars appeared in front of Naruto after he slashed the air, "Wow... He really is a fast learner huh, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome to an irritated half demon dog, "He is strong... But I'll make him train until he can't even move a finger. Naruto! You only have 3 days to master all of my techniques so be warned!" said Sesshomaru, '_Ive never seen this part of Sessomaru-sama before...'_ thought Jaken, "Let's start with Dokkasō, first you-"

-:-:-:-: 3 days later:-:-:-:-

"He learned everything I taught him in just 3 days... It took me 500 years to perfect every one of them..." said Sesshomaru ready to cry, '_Not to mention this side of him...'_ thought Jaken, "I think that's all we can teach you. Oh, here." he gave Naruto a bow and a package of arrows, "This is just an ordinary bow, Kagome wants you to have it" he said, "Thanks, it was really fun training with you. And I've never seen so many demons in 1 place at a time" he said smiling, "Here" Sesshomaru have him yet another sword, it looked similar to Bakusaiga but its more scaly like a snake, "Wow... Another sword, I really-" , _'Just take it... If we meet Erza than you would be the most powerful boy in the world'_ cut Rikudo, "Thanks" he took the sword, "It still doesn't have a name" he said, "What about Kanpeki o Korosu?" said Naruto, "Yeah! That's a great name! But you should name the bow and the dual swords that Zuko gave you" said Minato, "Yeah... I'll name the bow Nagareboshi and the dual swords... Tengokutodjigoku. That's a good name huh?" , "Yeah, that's good. Now get going brat" said Inuyasha, "See ya" he performed the hand seals again and the 4 of them disappeared again

-:-:-:-:Fairy Tail Hall:-:-:-:-

"What was that Gray!?" said Natsu, "You heard me, Big mouth. Stop hogging all the damn food!" said Gray, "Oh... They're at it again... How am I stop them..." said Makarov until the 4 of them appeared, "Huh? Who are you!? Are here to spy on us!?" said Erza in her Heaven's Wheel armor, "Calm down, Erza. Now who are you and what do you want?" he asks politely, '_Makarov, can you hear me'_ , "Huh? Rikudo? Where are you? I thought you're searching for a successor" he asked at the open blue, 'I_ am, and I'm in the child who has blonde hair'_ he explained, "So I'm guessing that you want us to train him?" Naruto nodded, "But I might want to warn you that I'm a very fast learner" he said, "Very well then. Hm... If you're that fast than I dare you to master Fairy Tail's, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus's and many more guilds magic in a at least 6 months" he said, "Master! Isn't that to much for him to bear!?" protested Erza, "No it isn't. Because I have the feeling that he'll be the easiest student to handle with. Let's start with Erza" , "Yes, Master. I'll teach him my magic a fast as possible, now let's start" she said, "I have a lot of weapons, can you help me with theses?" he asked, "First I need to se- wow... What beautiful texture! And this one and this one!" she said excitedly as she took a look at his weapons, "ah... Ok, let's start"

"Hey, Erza... Rikudo said that you have more than 200 weapons. Where do you keep all of that?" he asked, "Magic. And it seems you also have a gun. Bisca! I want you to help teach the boy how to use magic!" she said, "Alright! I'm coming"

-:-:-:-:6 months later:-:-:-:-

Naruto was avoiding everything from wooden dolls, hand-like smoke, rain of ice, giant fire balls, spirits, metal swords, wind, poison, everything magic like... Almost all good guilds join up to beat him"Good job, Naruto! You've learned everything that we thought you!" said Makarov, "Hah... Over at last!" he sighed, "Heh Naruto, here are the keys that you ordered. They've finished it today" said Lucy handing 9 platinum keys that has the Roman numbers from 1 to 9, "Thanks, Lucy. I'm sure that they're gonna love their humanoid form" he said taking them, "Good luck on your next journey!" he said, "Thanks!" with that they disappeared again

-:-:-:-:A meeting in a camp:-:-:-:-

"Sima Zhao, are you sure this plan would work? I mean it's brilliant but it's also reckless" said Sakon, "I'm sure, as long as we stick to the plan. And don't act suspicious or Orochi would suspect us" he replied until the gang show up, _'My old friends, I need you to train the brains of this boy'_ said Rikudo, "Oh, great... First Orochi and now the successor came... Fine but the kid only got 2 months from us, kay?" Said Sima Zhao, "Roger that!"

-:-:-:-: 2 months later:-:-:-:-

"-and that's how to ambush your enemies with ordinary objects such as plates" Explained Zhuge Liang, "I see..." said Naruto understanding him, "He manage to get it this far... But time to go Naruto... To the next world" said Minato, "Got it, thanks for everything guys." then Sima Zhao said, "No problem kid, just becareful" then they disappeared again

-:-:-:-:Soul Society:-:-:-:-

"Hey, Toshiro?" asked Ichigo, "It's Hitsugaya-Taicho to you" he said until the 4 of them appeared once again, "Intruders! Ichigo!", "Hold it, Toshiro... I know why you're all here. Here to train sound you only have 6 months to master all of our techniques, I know because I meet old man Rikudo just a few years ago saying that someone's gonna come here and train with us so get your ass to the training field and Toshiro, get everyone's ass their as well" said Ichigo, "Don't call me that"

-:-:-:-:-: 30 minutes later at the training field:-:-:-:-

Everyone was confused about Ichigo's explanation but understood enough to train the blonde boy, "Ok, first you gotta-"

-:-:-:-: 6 months later:-:-:-

"Soar into the frozen sky, Kemono Sureiyā!" an ice dragon appeared from Naruto's sword as the called out its name, "H-he..." everyone was speechless as Naruto made the weather change just like Toshiro did, "Hah! I'm finally finish with this super long training!" he yelled, _'Not quite... We're only half way there, the other half is on our world'_ said Rikudo, "WHAT!? IM GONNA DIE BEFORE THAT HAPPENS!" he yelled, "Naruto, don't worry. We'll get through" , "Yeah, all we need is to work as hard as possible" said Minato and Kushina in their new giga body, "Kid, good luck with the rest of your training" said Ichigo, "Thanks for the new bodies and I hope we an see each other" said Minato, with that they vanished once again.

-:-:-:-:Hokage's mansion:-:-:-:-

"Where could that darn boy went?" asked Hizuren to Kakashi, "I don't know... Maybe the pressure is to hard on him and left the village" he said until Naruto and the rest of the gang showed up, "Naruto! Where have you-" he stopped at the sight of Kushina and Minato, "S-sensei... " said Kakashi, "Hi, everyone. Mind if we came back from the dead?" asked Minato, "But... But how!?" asked Hizuren, "Naruto of course! All he needs to do is now is to master the ninjutsu and genjutsu. Then we're all done!" said Kushina, "And we want to give us time... Let's say 2 years and a half then we're going back to Konoha." said Minato, "... Fine, but if you don't come back then we're searching for you again" he said, "Naruto, let's go" Said Mojiretsu, "Ok... Man this is gonna take a while is it?" they only nodded, "Oh and good to see you again Kakashi but we need to train our son to be the best so see ya!" they vanished again.

-:-:-:-: Outside Konoha:-:-:-:-

'Naruto, I have something that you might like' said Rikudo, 'Oh? Whats that?', 'A time traveling device that I made just after I made that sword. Its about 2-3 km to the north here, use a summoning or a little magic to get there' he said, he then transformed into a giant falcon, "Naruto, are we going somewhere?" asked Minato, "Yeah, get on" he said. After a few hours of flying, Naruto founded a cave, 'Use you blood and place it on the walls' he did what he was told, then a teadrop shaped metal with ancient writings on it with a teardrop shaped green glowing gem on the middle appeared on his hand, 'This is the time traveling device that I told you befor. Just think which year you want to go and you're there'

-:-:-:-:2.5 years later:-:-:-:-

The gang was in a forest near Konoha, "Ok, lets review what you've learn so far... The Uchiha's, Senju's, oh wait... ALMOST EVERY JUTSU IN THE WORLD. I ENVY YOU NARUTO!" said his Dad, "Well... what can I say? I'm just that good" he replied, Mojiretsu only chuckled until she saw her hand vanishing, "Its time for me to go..." she said, "Huh? you're leaving already?" Naruto already knew the jutsu that Rikudo casted on her, but by spending for almost 4 years as his sister its hard to let her go... Because she was the first who shown him care, "Please dont... Instead of crying I want yo to have this" she gave him a sapphire, "Mojiretsu, you've been like family to us and its hard to let them go. But in this case we dont have a choice now do we?" said Minato, "We'll remember you for the rest of our life" said Kushina, "Thank you... For showing everything that you've provided me... the successor of Rikudo-sama, Rikudo-sama himself and a family..." she then turned into a ball of blue light and shoot out to the sky, becoming the brightest star in the sky.

RNR IF U WANT MORE! :D


	5. Return

Hero of the Shinobi World 5

Chapter : Return

"Let's go back to Konoha, cause I have WAY to many techniques and the last one, the Kaguya clan's, jutsu's are creepy!'' said Naruto, _'For almost 4 years you've been doing nothing but training. You can finally rest now'_ said Rikudo, "Yosh! Time to sleep!" Said Naruto, "Really!? Ah thank god! I'm tired and I need some sleep myself" said Kushina, "Ah... Finally some rest! Naruto, can you summon a bird or something fast or just use my Hiraishin?" asked Minato, "Kay but where's Kin? Oh there she is!" Naruto then picked up the golden colored fox. (_Just a few days ago he founded the fox wounded and took care of it and it seemed to have a somewhat attraction to Naruto so he kept it as a partner)_. Naruto formed hand signs and the 4 of them disappeared.

-:-:-:-: Hokage's mansion:-:-:-:-

They appeared in front of Hizuren, "So you're back... How's the trip?" he asked, "Oh it was wonderful! All of us went back to the past and the future to learn new jutsus and Kekkei Genkais. And we had a small vacation too!" said Kushina, "But sadly Mojiretsu died... The justu that Rikudo casted on her had vanished..." said Naruto, "Oh... That's quite a shock..." he said , "Yeah... But we cant stay here and mourn for her, we have to move on but we'll remember her always" he said, '_Naruto had grown... He's much more mature than before'_ , "Yes, you are right. And you might want to come up with an excuse to your sensei's in the academy for you are going back whether you like it or not" he said, "So that I won't be suspicious and I'll have to act like a dobe so people won't kill me" he finished, '_And he seemed to be smarter, too'_ he thought, "Good, you seemed to be more understanding than you once before. I'm proud of you, now to give you back your house along with the treasure that the both of you left"

-:-:-:-: Namikaze estate:-:-:-:-

"It's just as we left it. But it's a bit messier than before" said Kushina, "Yosh, let's start cleaning-ttebayo" They've spent the entire day cleaning the mansion, "That took longer than I expected... But at least the results are satisfiying" said Minato as he swept away a drop of seat from his forehead and saw the mansion (literally)sparkling, "Let's get some rest you two, I made some lemonade" they sat down and drank the lemonade, "So tomorrow school day, huh? Troublesome, but I guess it can't be help since I'm just 8 years old" he said, "Yeah, after training non-stop and witness some events like the Uchiha massacre you just want to lie down and forget about the world for a second or two" said Minato, "But I really feel bad for Sasuke though. His brother killed the whole clan, ordered by Danzo... I wonder how he's hanging" said Naruto, "Probably being anti-social and seeking revenge... Now let's get some sleep ok, boys?"

-:-:-:-:Tomorow:-:-:-:-

Minato woke up to find he was in his estate with Kushina sleeping next to him and a note on the drawer, it said:

_Dear mom and dad,_

_If you woke up and reading this letter that means I'm going to school, I also made eggs and toast for you at the kitchen. Don't worry about a thing, I'll listen to Iruka-sensei but I have to act like a dobe cause before all of this happened I was a class clown, and I'm now the strongest person in the world. Weird huh? Anyway, I don't wanna to wake you up just for you to get me to school, besides you need more rest than me (since you guys do most of the cleaning while I slack of and made my bunshins do all the work. Don't worry we took turns) So rest ok? Oh and don't forget to feed Kin!_

_Love, Naruto_

_'Dad... I've always wanted to hear or even read the word from him'_ he thought as he let a tear drop came out of his left eye.

-:-:-:-: Academy:-:-:-:-

"**NARUTO! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!? YOU DISAPPEARED FOR ALMOST 4 YEARS AND YOU JUST SHOW UP NOW!? AND MISSED ALL THE EVENTS THAT WERE GOING ON!?**" yelled Iruka, "So what? I got business to attend to and those are top secret!" he said, **"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU GOT SOME BUSINESS AND IT'S TOP SECRET!?"** , "A family road trip with my adopted sister, but she died not long ago after protected me from bandits" he lied, Iruka's face then soften and said, "I-I'm sorry to hear that... Please forgive me yelling at you. You can sit next to Sasuke. Oh, Naruto did you hear about 'that'?" he asked him about the Uchiha massacre, "Yeah, I saw it with my own eyes" he then quickly covered his mouth while earning shocked faces from the entire class, especially Sasuke, "Just forget what I said! It's just a joke! But I know what happened to you Sasuke so dont kill me!" then the whole class said 'You're a loser, Naruto' and some goes like 'What a liar!' , "Now, now class. Naruto sit next to Sasuke" he then sat next to Sasuke, '_Oh man, he looks like he's ready to kill me'_ he thought. He decided to not spoke a word to him, but he has other ideas, '_Dobe, you can't fool me with that mask, you said that because it's true. Am I right?_' he whispered, _'You're good, teme. I did saw the massacre. And I might know something that you don't know... But I'm not gonna tell a teme like you'_ he whispered back, '_Dobe...' , 'Teme...'_

Class went so slow in Naruto's opinion until Iruka said, "Ok, everyone. It time for Shuriken practice, follow me" they went outside to where the training field in the academy was, "Sasuke if you please" said Iruka earning a few 'Sasuke you're so cool' or 'Knock'em dead Sasuke' or something similar, Sasuke then grabbed a handful of shurikens and threw them, the perfect shot, "Naruto, you're turn" , '**Kid, show them the gun. Itll be awesome'** said Kurama, **'Oh, and use sun flare shot!**' said Isobu, _'Do you think it's ok?_' he asked them, 'J**ust go for it kid! Show off at least once or twice"** they all said, "Iruka-sensei can I use something a bit different than a shuriken?" he asked, "As long as you hit the targets is fine" he said. Naruto then called Zeus using magic, shocking everyone and equipped 6 bullets, "What? Never seen a gun before?" he asked them, "Naruto, what's a gun?" asked Iruka, "This is a gun" he demonstrated by shooting the targets, hitting the bullseye while the rest of the class covered their ears because it to loud, he then blowed some air to the gun and send it back, '**Aw... Kid why didn't you use sun flare!? That magic is awesome!'** asked Chomei, '_Do you want me blow up the whole academy?'_ he replied

Iruka then looked at the log, it seemed it went through and hit the rock behind it, causing it to make a big crack to it, "Oh... my... god... Naruto! Where did you get that weapon?" asked Iruka, "A sensei of mine gave it to me as a reward for completing his training in just 3 days. Why?" he asked innocently, "T-T-3 days!?" The class were shocked, Naruto said that he completed somekind of training in just 3 days. How is that possible for a dobe like him? They all thought the same questions, "If you want me to explain ask old man Hokage, but he ain't telling you something! On with the next!", _'Something's wrong... Naruto seemed to have changed for the past 4 years... And he's gotten stronger...'_ thought Sasuke.

A few days had past after the "gun incident" and everyone (well... almost counting out Sasuke and his loyal fan girls) was begging him to train them use the gun but of course he said no. Naruto was at Ichiraku's until 2 guys who looked exactly similar to each other appeared next to him, "My name is Might Guy! Handsome Green Demon of Konoha" the older one said, "I am Rock Lee! No nickname but will be the strongest ninja in Konoha!" the younger one said, '**Are these idiots or something?'** asked Gyūki, '_**I have no idea...'** _said the rest including Rikudo, "Um... Hi, I guess. What are you doing here?" , "A few days ago, some kid with blonde hair had a weapon called a 'gun', and it appeared without using scrolls or chakra. You're the one right?" asked Guy, "Yeah, so waddaya want?" , "Have you ever learn taijutsu?" he nodded, "What type did you learned?" asked Lee, '_Uh oh... Think... Oh got it!'_ , "It's called the 'Mageru'. Only a certain amount of people can use it" he "explained" to them, "I see... Why not showing a demonstration? Why not say a spar?" said Guy, "Sure"

-:-:-:-:Training Field:-:-:-:-

"Dynamic Entry!" yelled Lee as he jumped into the air and aimed his foot towards Naruto, but he easily doged it by moving to the left, "Oh! You're good Naruto! But can you dodge this!? Konoha Senpū!" Guy then aimed for his feet to knock him, but failed, "I think it's my turn" he then blood bend Guy to fight Lee, "W-whats happening!? Why are you attacking me sensei!?" , "I-I don't know! My- my body seemed to- be moving on its own" he explained while he punch and kick his student but managed to block them, Naruto then stooped and said, "This is one of the many elements that the Mageru has. But this is a good work out, let's fight again shall we?" he asked, "I like your spirit! But um... What's your name again?" he asked, "Naruto Uzumaki or Naruto Namikaze. Use either one is fine" he said earning shocked faces, "S-sensei... This boy is... The Yondaime's son..." he said, "But... how? How did you know? You're his son?" asked Guy, "Just don't tell anyone about it just yet. Its a level S secret so guard with your life" they nodded, "I revived him and my mom" with that he disappeared with a spark of lighting leaving two of them K.O mode.

"I'm home!" he said, then Kin ran and jumped onto him, "Hey, Kin!" he patted her head, "Welcome back, Naruto" said Kushina cooking, while Minato read a newspaper, "So, how's school today?" he asked, "Only basic stuff about ninjutsu and genjutsu. Oh and I kinda told 2 people that you're alive" he said, "Is it someone I know?" , "Yeah, I think he's Kakashi's rival and his student" he said, "Oh, that's good. I thought its someone weird like the people who hated you because of Kurama" she said, "Ok, let's have dinner and we'll work on that Gatsuga with Kin, kay? And you still need to learn the Aburame's clan, since you're not so good at it" he said, "They have bugs inside they're body, dad. **BUGS**"

TBC

Thx Prakash for your kind reviews :D


	6. Survival test: Naruto

Hero of the Shinobi World 6

Chapter 6: Survival Test: Naruto

Warning a bit Sasuke-centric

AH SO SOWWY I HAVENT UPDATE IN A WHILE! I RAN OUT OF IDEAS AND CHAPTERS AND MY GRANNY IS SICK SO I CANT UPDATE! GOMENNASAI MINNA-SAN!

3 years had passed, and Naruto (as usual) failed the test for 3 times already, a lot had expected that but one certain Uchiha. Sasuke once saw Naruto in the training field training some taijutsu but what surprised him the most that the attacks were elemental attacks, he was well-trained enough to tell if he was using chakra or not, but he didn't. Sasuke knew that Naruto was hiding something ever since his disappearance 3 years ago. For the 4th time, Naruto failed yet again, leaving Sasuke confuse, '_Why don't you show off? I know you have more power than that'_ he thought but then Naruto stared at him with a surprised look on his face, '_Did he just read my thoughts?'_ Naruto nodded and disappeared leaving a few shards of ice floating in the air, '_The dobe... Is even more powerful than I thought... If I was trained by him then I may be strong enough to kill him... I can't believe I'm going to do this... God, please give him a second chance and graduate the academy, AND be on my team'_ he prayed to Kami-sama.

And apparently he got his wish, Naruto was "given a second chance" (meaning the Mizuki accident, the results: Naruto killed Mizuki by pulling his soul from his body and Iruka know that he's the Rikudo Sennin. But he doesn't know that), '_I can't believe that actually work... Now the only thing is to be teamed up with him'_ he prayed secretly, while Sakura tried and flirt with him. Iruka then came inside the room and announced, "Good job everyone, you've graduated! From this point you will start your career as ninjas. Each team will be instructed under a Jōnin-sensei and have 3 members" he said, _'I have to be with Naruto so I can be even more powerful than him... '_ thought Sasuke, _'I must be with Sasuke-kun!_' thought Sakura, _'As long as I'm not with Sasuke... He might go revenge-crazed...'_ thought Naruto, "So the team will be balance, we already decided which member will be on your team" he said, **"WHAT!?**" yelled everyone, including Sasuke who shocked the girls

Iruka then announced the team, "... Team 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno..." Iruka stopped to saw Sakura put her head down in sadness and Naruto looked unaffected, _'So the crush thing is also a mask...'_ he thought then continued, "And Sasuke Uchiha" , "WHAT!? Iruka-sensei, why does a great ninja like me should be team up with HIM!?" he pointed, _'I have to lie to him about yesterday's meeting with Hokage-sama'_

-:-:-:-:Flashback:-:-:-:-

_"Iruka, make sure that Naruto and Sasuke is in the same team because he is much more than enough to stop Sasuke if he's going crazy about revenge" he said, "Yes, Hokage-sama. But who do you think will be suitable for the 3rd member?" he asked, "Hm... I guess I'll go with Sakura"_

-:-:-:-:End:-:-:-:-

"Naruto, you're the lowest of all the 27 candidates while Sasuke is the highest. And your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake" he said, "Kakashi, huh? Yeah, he's a decent sensei. But his excuses are lame" he said, causing Sasuke and Sakura to look at him, "Do you even know him?" she asked, "Yeah, I know him well enough" he replied. She seemed to be satisfied at the answer and went back to flirting with Sasuke which he ignored. Iruka then announced the remaining team, "So you now know your team and sensei, y-" he was cut off by Naruto, "You all can have lunch. Then at around 12 p.m. return back to the class that you all've been assigned and wait for your sensei's to come. And team 7, ours will be at least 3 hours late. So I'm going home!" with that he stood up and left the class leaving shocked faces (except Iruka) , "You heard him class, dismissed"

-:-:-:-:Hall:-:-:-:-

Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Kiba, and Hinata, were all called by Sasuke, "Sasuke, this is the first time you called us all together, there's something fishy going on here... What's up?" asked Shikamaru, "Ever since Naruto disappeared 3 years ago, did you notice something peculiar about him?" he asked, "What do you mean? He's been like that before he disappeared" said Kiba, "Now that you mention it... He does seemed a bit more mature" said Shikamaru, understanding, "Hm... Good point, he said he has to train rather than hanging out" said Choji, "Train? Probably something stupid like that oiroke of his" said Sakura and Ino, "No" said Shino, "No? What are you talking about?" asked Kiba, "The insects were at the training field with him, and what they saw was terrifying" , "W-what is i-it?" asked Hinata, "Naruto isn't one of the Aburame clan, yet he has our jutsu..." he explained. This shocked everyone, "Also, they say that he has even more power when he took of his necklace" he continued, "Necklace? I heard the tale of 'The Wandering Disciple'. It said she has a sword, a necklace and a ring for the next Rikudo Sennin. The sword was forged through 2 dimensions, the necklace to seal away a certain power level, I think and the ring decides to choose the next Rikudo. But no way in hell I'll believe something so old" said Ino, "It's best if we stalk him to get a few answers. It'll be good practice" said Sasuke earning heart shaped eyes from Sakura and Ino, "One problem: YOU two stalk him. He said that your sensei will be 3 hours late, we wasted 30 minutes already so you have 2.5 more hours and ours will be on time. So it's your job to let us know" said Shikamaru pointing at Sasuke and Sakura, "HAH!? WHY YOU OF ALL PEOPLE GOT TO HANG OUT WITH SASUKE!?" yelled Ino, "God just like me better" they then have a stare down with lighting and fire were in their eyes, "Don't screw around and follow me" Sakura then followed leaving a jealous Ino.

-:-:-:-:On the way home:-:-:-:-

"Be quite. And don't underestimate him" she ignored his orders by looking at him with heart shaped eyes, _'Why of all people?'_ he thought. They were on a roof while Naruto was in the ground walking until he disappeared and tapped Sasuke's shoulder and said, "You do realized that it's a kagebunshin?" asked Naruto, Sakura just stood there, still having heart-eyes, "Dobe..." he said, "You wasted 2 hours to spy on a bunshin, and only have 30 minutes to go back to the academy. I'm impressed that you're correct to be cautious to me... Sasuke..." he said, "I think the word 'cautious' is to advance for you, but I'm surprised that you even know the word" , "Let's go back, and wake that stupid banshee up" he pointed to a heart-eyed Sakura

-:-:-:-:Classroom:-:-:-:-

"3...2...1..." the door then opened and an eraser fell on top of Kakashi's head, "Are you sure he's a Jōnin?" asked Sakura, "That's rude, my first impression... You guys suck big time. Now, let's go to the roof shall we?" he asked

-:-:-:-:Roof:-:-:-:-

"Alright, let's begin with introducing ourselves like names, likes and dislikes, hobbies, and dreams. I'll start first. My name is Kakashi Hatake, I like a lot of things and and dislike some other things. I have a lot of hobbies, reading is one of them and I've never thought of something for my dream" he finished, _'We only know his name and 1 hobby'_ thought the 3, "Now let's start with pinky then raven and last blondie" he said, "My name is Sakura Haruno, my likes is... I mean the person I like is..." she took a glance at Sasuke, "My hobby..." another glance, "And my dream... Kya!" she squealed, "I hate Naruto!" she finished, _'She's more interested in love than her skills... So that's 1 fangirl'_ thought Kakashi, _'I like the future Sakura better than the present Sakura'_ thought Naruto, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't like anything and hate everything, I don't have hobbies and my ambition is to restore my clan... And kill a certain someone" he said the last part coldly, '_Cool..._' thought Sakura as the rest thought,_ 'I knew he was gonna say that...'_ , "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen and my partners but I ain't saying their names to you, I hate it when you have to wait 3 minutes for the ramen to cook. And my dream... Is to restore my clan and become a hero!" he said,_ 'The dobe has a clan!?'_ he thought, "Oh, stop lying Naruto! We all know you dont have a clan, besides... You don't even have parents! Maybe they abandoned you because you ain't perfect to them!" said Sakura, _'Uh oh...'_ thought Kakashi and prepared to stop Naruto as he raised his arm and snapped his fingers towards the air. Then a huge explosion appeared on top of them, 10m high, and the blue flames fell to the ground, _'He didn't use any chakra'_ thought Sasuke and Kakashi while Sakura watched the flames terrified, "Be glad you're a comrade... That bird could've been you..." he said coldly as Sasuke, _'How did he do that?'_ he thought, "It's called the Mageru, Sasuke. A form of taijutsu that can control the elements and it's bi elements, and as the last member only I can wield it. I already received the form and gave it to the old man, Kakashi. And I'm sick of hiding in the shadows" with that he called his gliding staff and jumped nearly 30m high, opened it and flew while they stood up watched in awe, "I think that's just a warning, next time you insulted him you might ended up like that" said Kakashi as he pointed the pile of ash at his right which was the only remaining thing from the bird.

-:-:-:-:Somewhere in Konoha:-:-:-:-

Naruto landed on a roof and went down the stairs to see cold eyes were watching him, _'I knew I shouldn't have landed...'_ he thought until he saw Guy and his team, "Ah! Naruto, so good to see you! We'd heard you passed the exams, congrats. Here is the team, Lee you've met him before, Tenten, and Neji Hyuga" he introduced them to him, "Hi, nice to meet you. You didn't told them about that didn't you?" he asked, "Of course not. We kept our promises until we die! For youth!" said Lee, "Good, cause I thought I might die if that's out" he said, "What's out? Your secret?" asked Tenten, "You can say that. Only the people I trust the most" he said, then Neji said, "Only the people you trust the most? I doubt they aren't... Besides, only destiny can tell" he then said, "Do you always believe in destiny ever since your dad died?" Neji twitched and said, "You don't even know what it fells like, how are you supposed to understand?" , _'Uh oh...'_ thought Guy and Lee. Naruto then stomped the ground and landed his foot a few cm in front of him, creating a a crystal like earth towards Neji but stopped right in front of his face, causing everyone to look at them, "Listen here, I've never had any parents and I think it's way worse than you... And remember this well, that I'll change that attitude of yours by showing you the past somedays... " with that he sank into the ground. Sasuke was on the roof, to awed to move and thought, _'This guy... Is full of surprises... I must be his student...'_

-:-:-:-:Namikaze Estate:-:-:-:-

"I'm home!" he said, "Ah, Naruto welcome. Kakashi's also here" said Minato, "Hm? For what?" , "To see if you have the guts to take the survival training without them ang face me alone" he said, "Oh... Ok then, let's get to work"

-:-:-:-:Training field:-:-:-:-

Sasuke's POV

_'I have to be stronger than him...'_ I thought as I once again do the fireball jutsu. I don't know how many hours I trained but I think it's about since I saw Naruto doing that thing with his feet then the earth responded to him. Then I saw 2 figures heading towards me, I hid on a tree nearby only to see Kakashi and Naruto, 'What are they doing here at this time of day?' I thought. It seemed that they're talking about something, so I listened carefully, "Ok then, let's start with the basic rule... Take this bell from me in an hour, only an hour for you cause I know how strong you are then you pass. Begin" Kakashi then opened his left eye to reveal the Sharingan... Oh my fucking god, he has the Sharingan! How is that even possible!? Then I heard Naruto said, "You got that from Obito... Who is going to be the biggest enemy for the whole village. You heard about it from the old man, right?"

-:-:-:-:flashback:-:-:-:-

_"WHAT!?" yelled Kakashi to Hizuren, "You heard me Kakshi, Obito lives... And he'll get revenge on you for letting Rin die on that mission" he said, "H-how then?" he asked, "According to Naruto, Madara lives... But he'll die immediately if he stop consuming chakra from the Mokuton under the place where he was buried" he explained, "Madara Uchiha... Still lives..." , "If they succeed their plan, the 'Tsuki no Me' plan, Obito became the jinchūriki of the Jyūbi and cast a jutsu called 'Infinite Tsukuyomi' they will rule the world. Make sure that will never happen" he explained, "U-Under...stood, Hokage-sama...", 'Why... Obito?'_

-:-:-:-:end:-:-:-:-

"Yeah... I know, I just didnt knew. Let's start then shall we?" he said as he formed tora, "Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!" then a massive fireball charged towards Naruto... I wonder how he'll avoid, but was shocked as I saw him LITERALLY eating the damn thing! How the fuck did he do that!? I mean, fire cant be EATEN for fucks sake, but look at him! He's eating it! "Ah! Thanks for the meal, Kakashi-sensei! Now I'm FIRED UP! Roar of the Fire Dragon!" he yelled as his unleashed an unbelievably large fireball, WITHOUT using any chakra. Kakashi managed to avoid it by a sub jutsu and appeared behind Naruto, but before he even lift a finger he was pushed by Naruto using some sort of jutsu (yes, its a jutsu cause I felt his chakra) that blows away enemies, "Eh, Kakashi-sensei? I would look at your bells if I were you" he said. Kakashi then checked the bells but realized they werent there, but at Naruto's hand! How the fuck did he do that!? "Oh? so you got them before you blew me away with Bansh'o Tennin, right? You passed, Naruto" he said. What? He passed? Is this what it feels to be jealous at someone? But of course my Uchiha pride wont let me show it, "Sasuke! are you gonna stay there all night?" asked Naruto, the dobe... "How the fuck do you know where I am?' I asked, he said, "Why the hell should I tell you?"

"Naruto... Please take me on as your student!" I said bowing to him. I cant believe I'm doing this myself but its the only way to kill him, my brother. Even Kakashi was surprised at me, "S-Sasuke... Ok, didnt see that coming..." , "Please Naruto! I'll do anything you ask me to as long as you make me a student!" I said still bowing, "Naruto, I dont think he'll stop until you take him. And I think its best if your teammate also know your secret... But not Sakura cause I know she's gonna tell the whole world about it" said Kakashi. Secret? Now I'm even more interested in Naruto's life, is it worth protecting though? I dont know, "... Huh... Fine. But on 1 condition" I raised my head and nodded, "Dont you even tell a single soul living about my secret unless I gave you permission or you die" I nodded once more, his voice was harsh like mine when I rejected everyone who wanted to hang out with me but worse because... If I'm not mistaken I heard 11 voices from his mouth. He took a deep breath and said, "I'm the Rikudo Sennin"


	7. Survival Test: Sasuke & Sakura

Hero of the Shinobi World 7

Chapter 7: Survival test: Sasuke & Sakura

A.N: I appreciate Narudevilfan for advising me but there's 1 tiny problem... How do u get a beta? Cause I have no idea since I'm still new to the site, PM me if you know/interested kay? Thx :)

-:-:-:-:Recap:-:-:-:-

"I'm the Rikudo Sennin"

His eyes widen, his heart dropped and his brain stopped working properly, "R-R-R-Rikudo... S-S-Sennin?" he asked in fear, he nodded _'No wonder he's strong... He's the Rikudo... I cant believe I'm going to train with the world's strongest ninja...'_ he remained speechless for god-knows-how-long until he spoke, "Might as well tell you that I'm the son of the Yondaime Hokage" Ok, That's the last straw, he fainted, "Hah... I think its too much for him, Naruto get him to your house" he did what he was told

-:-:-:-:Namikaze estate:-:-:-:-

Sasuke woke up in a huge bedroom complete with a large TV, a bathroom, an air con and a king sized bed, "Where am I?" he asked, "You're in my estate, Sasuke" said Naruto who was at the door on the right, "Its bigger than my compound", "Of course it is. I'm the Yondaime Hokage after all" said Minato behind Naruto, "Y-YONDAIME HOKAGE!? BUT YOU'RE DEAD!" Yelled Sasuke until Kushina appeared, "Yes, we were. But was revived by Naruto. He is the next Rikudo after all" , "Yep! You must be Sasuke Uchiha. My name is Minato Namikaze, Naruto's dad and Yondaime Hokage, and my wife Kushina Uzumaki, from the world renowned Uzumaki clan" he said proudly, "He can revive people!?" he asked,

"Naruto wore a necklace to hide his new look and power so he wont get suspicious, thats why you cant tell the diffrence" explained Minato, "In other words, if you heard the tale of the Wandering Disciple you'll know the whole story" finished Kushina. Sasuke was silence once again, his brain trying to absorb the new information, "Its hard to get this info down in your head huh, Sasuke?" he nodded said, "I... I cant believe this is happening... I'm going to train... with the strongest ninja in the world... and revive my clan" , "Hold your horses, Sasuke. I want to warn you about something. Revenge is ok, but dont get to obsess with hatred cause I know some people after they get their revenge they had nothing to live for and commit suicide. And I dont want you to do that" he said, Sasuke just looked at him, "Oh and we'll start training tomorrow after your test and be somewhere where we can be alone" he continued "Well I think its best if you go to the training fields and do the test" said Minato, he got off the bed and headed towards the exit, "Hey, wait! Here" Naruto gave him an onigiri, "You should eat cause you need the energy, and he's lying about puking" he gave Naruto a curious look then ate it while heading towards the exit

"I wonder how they'll do it? Probably better if I come myself huh?" , "Yeah, but Kin is bored. You need to take her out more often" said Kushina, "Kay"

-:-:-:-:Training field:-:-:-:-

Sasuke was walking towards the training field when a certain pink flower called his name, "Sasuke-kun!" , _'Oh great... First Rikudo and now** THIS**'_ he sighed mentally, "What do you want, Sakura?" he asked her, "Where were you yesterday? I couldn't find you anywhere!" , "Training field, why?" he looked at her, "I was wondering if you wanna go out somewhere or even train together, what do you say?" she have him a smile, but it's kinda obvious that she was saying _'Can I be your wife?_' , "Why should I? You're even worse than Naruto"

Inside Sakura's head, Inner Sakura was lifting a giant boulder saying_ 'even worse than Naruto'_ until Sasuke said, "Hell, you're the weakest in our team yet! Naruto is way out of your reach" the boulder grew bigger while she struggles to hold it

"Hey guys! Mind if I watch?" said a voice coming to them, "Naruto, what's up?" asked Sasuke making Sakura wondered and surprised, "Oh, nothing much. So how's it going, Sakura-chan? Ready for the test?" he asked,_ 'Oh... Why must it be now of all times!_' , "You bet" she said casually,_ 'Why are you here? I thought your test was yesterday'_ he asked mentally but was answered,_ 'I wanna see how you gus are gonna pass. Oh and don't freak out cause I just found out that I can talk with people mentally from a few weeks ago. And Kakashi's gonna be here in 2 hours'_ he said. Sakura just stood there and watch, surprised at their new friendship level _'Something must've happened yesterday... I've gotta tell the others'_

-:-:-:-:2 hours later:-:-:-:-

"Sorry, I got lost in the path of life", said a voice "LIAR!" yelled Sakura, "Oh boy... This will take a while huh?" , "Yeah... I wish time will just fly away" replied Sasuke, "Ok then, rules are simple. Get these bells away from me and you pass if not then you will be tied on one of those pillars over there while I eat in front of you before 12.00, now is 06.23 and Naruto won't be joining" he said, "Huh!? Why!?" she asked, "I already tested him yesterday, and he passed. So now it's both your turns to pass, good luck"

-:-:-:-:12.00 o'clock:-:-:-:-

Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi was eating lunch, while Sakura was on the pillar, "Well at least you got one of them, and it took you... 5 hours of fighting non-stop without Sakura. And Sakura... I have no comment for you, since all you do is fainting all the time" said Kakashi, but Sakura said nothing due to hunger. Naruto saw this and have her his lunch box, "Here, eat it" Sakura was surprised but said, "Thanks" while Kakashi thought,_ 'Teamwork... That's what this team truly needs. And apparently they have it'_ , "You all passed, the main lesson for this test is teamwork and I'm proud to say welcome aboard!" he gave them the nice guy pose, "Tomorrow we'll begin our first mission early in the morning so get ready!"

-:-:-:-:BarberQ:-:-:-:-

Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Kiba, Hinata, Shino and Sakura were sitting around the table, talking about Naruto and Sasuke, "In the morning just before the test start, Sasuke and I were talking until Naruto came but guess what he did" , "Who? Sasuke?" asked Ino, "He actually greeted someone! It's always 'Hmph' right? Well not today! Something happened yesterday, I'm sure of it! And because that Naruto and Sasuke are now friends!" she said, "This is a mystery... What do you think happnened?" asked Kiba, "Yesterday I was in the training field doing nothing but staring the clouds until some fight broke out. It's was Naruto and I think it's your sensei, what I saw was beyond ordinary" said Shikamaru, "What is it?" asked Kiba, the Shikamaru said, "The sensei used a jutsu called Fire style: Fireball jutsu and Naruto literally ate the flames then he yelled Roar of the Fire Dragon then an enormous flame bullet appeared and charged towards him. He managed to avoid it by using a substitution but was pushed back by some weird jutsu called Bansho Tennin or something similar" everyone's eyes were filled with shock, "Sakura... Discover the secret life of Naruto Uzumaki" , Sakura nodded

TBC

**Remember**: if anyone is interested PM me :)

**Important question**: Is my grammar really that bad? As in elementary mistakes or lower? O_o


	8. Spy Time

Hero of the Shinobi World 8

Warning: Short Chapter, cause i ran outta ideas... :p

Chapter 8: Spy Time

Sakura's POV

Oh where did Sasuke ran of to? I looked for him everywhere! The compound, his usual walk area, his favorite stand, everywhere! I rested at Mitarashi Dango stand to recover my energy... Until something hit me on the head, no as in literally hit me... With a rock, "Ow! Who threw that!?" I asked to see Ino beside me, "What do you want Ino pig?" , "Hmph! There's no way I'm siting here and do nothing while you spy on Sasuke!" he said with an evil smile. Oh how I hate that smile of hers... It makes me want to punch her, "I don't need your help, besides... I already know where he is" I really hate my big mouth... I didnt know where he is, and why is my mouth spoke that!? "Oh? Where is he?" , "Like hell I'll tell you!" I left the money below the plate, just enough to let the people there see and stopped off to the training f-... Training field?

-:-:-:-:FlashBack:-:-:-:-

_"Where were you yesterday? I couldn't find you anywhere!" , "Training field, why?"_

-:-:-:-:End:-:-:-:-

Training field, of course! That's where he is! Now to get Ino pig away from me, "Huh!? Is that Sasuke with a bouquet!?" I pointed at something behind her, "Huh!? Where!?" it's my chance to escape so I ran towards the training field leaving the pig swearing my name

-:-:-:-:Training Field:-:-:-:-

"Whoa! Careful Sasuke!" yelled Naruto as Sasuke nearly fell off the tree, he was at the top actually, "Thats good enough, Sasuke. You learned how to climb trees, but next is even worse" he said, "I'm ready" , "Eager aren't we? After this we'll stop and continue tommorow" he just looked at Naruto, "Next is walking on water. You need to keep your chakra flowing through your feet cause its a bit hard and water ain't steady like water so becareful" he said, "Ok" he concentrated his chakra to his feet and took a step on the surface... He fell in, "This will take a while..." said Naruto massaging his forehead

-:-:-:-:Meanwhile in the Bushses:-:-:-:-

_'Naruto's training Sasuke!? What the hell is going on with the world!?'_ I thought as I watched them from the bush, "I never knew Sasuke would be training under a baka like him!" said a voice beside me, "Wha-! Ino pig! What are you doing here!?" I said, "I already told you, I ain't gonna sit here and do nothing while you spy on Sasuke. It's either me or your forehead" she said with a smirk. I hate it when she's like that, but ain't got a choice huh? "Ugh... Fine. But remember this... If we got caught don't jump on him" I said with anger, "Deal but if I don't then you'll not too" another smirk... I really want to crush that face of hers... So anyway those two semmed to be speaking something so we listened carefully

Naruto POV

Great... Just great... First I have to train Sasuke and then Sakura and Ino were spying on us... Fine then, I'm actually sick of hiding in the shadows. I decided to to ignore them as Sasuke once again fell into the water, "See? This is the main reason why I want you to stop training until you master the walking on water thing cause it'll take a lot of chakra. Remember if your chakra reached zero you'll die so becareful" I said, "I'm not gonna die before I kill him" I knew he was gonna say that but didn't knew this, "Hey, you can revive people right?" he asked as he reached shore. Oh god... He'll probably asked , 'Can you revive my clan for me?' yeah I can see that coming, "Yeah. But only 2 people for now, sorry" I lied, he then frowned. I can sensed some disappointment within the air but if I said 'Yes, lots of'em' he'll go 'Please revive my clan!' or something similar, "Ok, I'll just revive my clan on my own way" I'm actually glad he said that. Knowing that it'll take a few mor hours I decided to take a nap on a nearby tree

-:-:-:-:3 hours later:-:-:-:-

Sakura POV

"I finally done it..." he said as he observed himself walking on water then went to shore once again only to lay down besides Naruto ad slept. He was so cute! His sleeping face looks exactly like a porcelain doll, oh I wish I can touch it. But I know I can't... But at least we know some stuff about them. We went to BarberQ once again to meet up with the gang

-:-:-:-:BarberQ:-:-:-:-

"Ok so what did you found out?" asked Shikamaru, Sakura was about to tell them until she was interrupted by Ino, "Sasuke was training with Naruto!" , "Say what!?" asked Kiba, "Actually Naruto was teaching Sasuke how to walk on water and climb trees without hands" explained Sakura. The group only stared at them with disbeliefs, since they know Sasuke wasn't the social type, "If you guys won't believe us then lets go to the training field" the both of them said as they went to the training field, the group followed

-:-:-:-:Training Field:-:-:-:-

The group was shocked at what was in front of them. Sasuke was on Naruto's lap, purring like a kitten (which made the girls squealed but managed to contained it) with Naruto's hand on his hips, "This ain't a genjutsu right?" asked Kiba, all of them nodded. Shikamaru then pulled out a camera then took a picture of it, while everyone was starring at him, "What? I want a memory of this" he said dully

TBC

RnR PLZ :)

NOTE: PM ME IF U R INTERESTED TO BE MY BETA (i PMed Vovo but he hasnt respond yet)


End file.
